Rules and Guidelines for Contributing
A few do's, dont's and suggestions for adding to the wiki. 1. Female characters only. Villainesses throughout fiction in history have now reached well into the thousands, but still make up only a fraction compared to their male counterparts. That's a lot to wade through, and there are other communities that are dedicated to villains of both sexes. In regards sex alterations (whether voluntary or involuntary), futanari qualify, but shemales do not. 2. No real people. '''This wiki is for fictional characters only. Do not make pages for real life criminals. Other wikias exist for that kind of stuff. 3a. '''Regular pages for sympathetic and redeemed villainesses are not to be created. As stated on the front page, the primary focus of this wiki is for all-around bad female villains. Any who have Redeemed themselves, feel Remorseful for what they did, or have a Freudian Excuse for their actions, cannot have pages created, with only one exception: It must be a blog post. 3b. Regular pages for villainesses of light/questionable villainy are not to be created. '''Likewise, there are some female antagonists without sympathetic qualities whose actions are not severe enough to allow them to be considered true EBs. This would encompass characters whose deeds are limited to Bullying, Gold-Digging, etc. If no genuine crime is being perpetrated, then she must also be a blog post. 4. '''No genuine beasts/animals or machines. Human and humanoid females are the priority. Anthropomorphic characters are less encouraged and if added, must at the very least be bipedal, be presented conversing in human language, whose species lives as a society that resembles human civilization, and who has a figure or face that resembles that of an adult human woman. The female T-Rex from "Jurassic Park" is not what we're looking for here. As for machines, cyborgs (characters who were originally human, but have had their bodies modified with machinery) are fine for regular pages, but flat-out robots or androids are allowed only only as blog posts. Non-gynoid type robots/androids do not have a place on the wiki. 5. No fanfiction or memes. Fan/Doujin comics and games go on a sole series universe page. If a villainess appears in an unofficial, unsanctioned comic, video game or (in rare cases) animation, she must be listed on a special page for that series. The page should be named "Unofficial Works (series name)". Any works which take a canonically evil villainess and give her a softer/sympathetic side are not allowed, however cases were an originally good or neutral female character embraces evil are permitted, so long as said evil actions/motives would meet the criteria for a regular article (in other words, no "not-so-bads" or "nasty but small-time" examples). Lastly, for the time being, internet fanfiction and memes are still banned from the wiki. 6. Articles. How much or little you wish to detail in the article is up to you, but at the very minimum a sentence should be written giving the character's name, what series she appeared in, what her role is (main antagonist, henchgirl) and if applicable, the actress who portrays/voices her. 7. Image count per page. If photos are added to a character, it is encouraged to shoot for a maximum of 10-12 in the article body. For live action, this should particularly be adhered to if the screencaps are just a few frames away from each other, in the same scene/shot. Exceptions include for when a character appears A LOT, such as throughout a television series or in multiple movie sequels, or if the page details more than one individual. 8. No "series" tags. Examples: "James Bond Female Villains", "Sailor Moon Villainesses". Titles/Series should still be mentioned at the beginning of the article body, however, so that they appear in search results. Also, separate pages may be created for a desired series, but only 1 tag may be added to it, and that is the Series Page tag. 9. No Actress/Voice Actress tags. '''Though some actresses are known for playing multiple villainess roles, creating tags for this has been deemed excessive. 10. '''Zako and non-story enemies in video games have special treatment. Unique villainesses who are part''' of the game's storyline may each have a separate page created for them, whether they be boss characters or characters who are not engaged in battle. Everything else is treated a bit differently: 2D games: Regular enemies and non-speaking/non-storyline bosses (the kind that are put there solely as obstacles for clearing a dungeon) should all be combined to one single page. The reason for this is that 2D sprites are typically tiny. 3D games: This can be played more by ear. Because polygonal enemies typically have a much larger amount of animation frames and can be viewed from many angles, images for these characters have the potential to be much larger and more numerous than sprite-based ones, and therefore may be given separate pages. Regular enemies who are palette-swaps of each other should at least be combined together, however. Also, unless it is specifically mentioned as such within the game's story (or instruction manual) do not bother adding Freudian Excuse‏‎ or Freud Buster‏‎ tags to them. Unlike with other media, regular enemies are very often put into a game just for the player to beat on, without any barometer for how evil or un-evil they are. "Fate" tags are also banned, as it is virtually almost always "deceased" and I'd rather that category not be clogged up with vg zako characters. Lastly, in the sole exception, I will permit android or robotic characters to be added for vg zako only. 11. '''Articles in languages other than English: As this is an English speakin wiki, all pages must have articles in this language. Articles in other languages are permissable below the English version, but the English version must still be present. 12. Characters should take part in an actual storyline of reasonable length: This is something I am particularly concerned about when it comes to Web Media Villainesses or low-budget/custom clip type adult videos. A good example of what I am not looking for would be a DeviantArt character with just one or two "posing" images and a short backstory paragraph tacked on. There should be an actual established plot, regardless of how frequent or fleeting the villainess appears in it.